love_live_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minami Kotori
Kotori Minami, is one of the nine members of µ's. She is a second year in Otonokizaka High School. Her image color is , though she is also referenced with both green and white. She is also a member Printemps, a sub-unit under µ's. Description A 16-year-old, second-year high school student and Honoka's closest friend. They've been together since kindergarten. In contrast to Honoka, she has a kind and gentle personality, focuses on her studies, and is a model student. Although she's so gentle, shes also confident and reliable. Personality Kotori is very thoughtful and kind, and is very supportive towards her friends. She cares about all of her friends, especially about their feelings. Especially when Umi scolds Honoka, she might accidentally pick the wrong side in order to support the feelings of a friend. She's known as a creative and energetic girl who always has new ideas, however, she can also drift off easily. Even though she can loose her train of thought, she has the responsibility of being μ's designer along with Nico. Kotori's also shown as the indecisive member of μ's and has to have others help her make decisions, as she's often gullible. She can often believe simple jokes told to her. She also has a very responsible side and wants to get all her work done as soon as possible to get it over with. Videos + Gallery Songs ''bold represents songs in-game.'' Solo * [[Blueberry♥Train|'Blueberry♥Train']] * Spicaterrible Duo * Kokuhaku Biyori, desu! * Anemone heart * Suki desu ga Suki desu ka? µ's * Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE * Yuujou No Change * Snow halation * baby maybe Koi no Button * Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! * Mermaid festa vol.1 * Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! * Aishiteru Banzai! * Wonderful Rush * Oh,Love&Peace! * Bokura wa Ima no Naka de * WILD STARS * Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru * Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai * Susume→Tomorrow * START:DASH!! (3 Member Ver.) * Korekara no Someday * Wonder zone * No brand girls * START:DASH!! (9 Member Ver.) * Music S.T.A.R.T!! * LOVELESS WORLD * Takaramonozu * Paradise Live * Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki * Datte Datte Aa Mujou * Donna Toki mo Zutto * COLORFUL VOICE * Yume no Tobira * SENTIMENTAL StepS * Love wing bell * Dancing stars on me! * KiRa-KiRa Sensation! * Happy maker! * Shangri-La Shower * Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru * Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi * Super LOVE=Super LIVE! * Angelic Angel * SUNNY DAY SONG * Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari * Future style * HEART to HEART! * Arashi no Naka no Koi dakara * MOMENT RING * Sayounara e Sayonara! * LONELIEST BABY * Soshite Saigo no Page ni wa * Korekara * ENDLESS PARADE * Dreamin' Go! Go!! Printemps * Love marginal * sweet&sweet holiday * Pure girls project * UNBALANCED LOVE * Puwa Puwa-O! * Eien Friends * Nightingale Love Song * CheerDay CheerGirl! * MUSEUM de Dou Shitai? * WAO-WAO Powerful day! * NO EXIT ORION Trivia * Since she was young, Kotori has been friends with Honoka and Umi. * Her mother is the chairwoman of the school board. * She owns a yellow pillow which she treasures enough to go all the way back home to retrieve it, and is never seen sleeping without it. * Kotori is known for a photo-bomb at one of the bottom corners of the screens, sometimes referred to by fans as a "Koto-bomb". * Another recurring theme is the bird emoticon: (・８・) , which is also used by her voice actress Uchida Aya in blog posts and Twitter whenever she mentions Kotori. * It is possible for the kanji of her last name to reference the Minami-za (南座), the last remaining Kabuki theater in Kyoto.